Sincerely Loving this Miraculous Bond
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: After seeing Davis bond with Ken in the battle against Okuwamon, Yolei decides to talk with Davis herself to confront some hard truths. Will they rebuild their friendship, even stronger than before? R&R please. Rated for minor violence, but no blood.


Hey there Digimon fans. RDF1's back with another Digimon story/one-shot/whatever you want to call it.

Since 'Hoping for a Miraculous Bond' went so well, I'd thought I'd continue with another story. This one is Davis and Yolei talking.

'Sincerely Loving this Miraculous Bond' is underway.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. I wish I did so I could put these one-shots in here at certain points of the series so everyone can understand how Davis and the others worked out their issues, even if they ARE minor.

I apologize for any OOCness; however, I'm not going to change it, because it's supposed to be a fic about understanding.

Well, let's get another fic started.

(Story Begin)

It had been about two weeks since Davis and TK sat down for lunch at talked things out. Since then, Arukenimon had shown up and they had battled yet another Control Spire Digimon under her control. After Okuwamon, Yolei decided that it was time for her chat with Davis, considering how well he connected with Ken, even though they were enemies just weeks ago, gave her hope that she and Davis could put aside their differences and make their friendship stronger as well. So she called Davis up, asking for some time alone. Davis, upon receiving the call, immediately understood the reason behind it, so he suggested a place to meet up where they could talk and they agreed to meet up there tomorrow.

* * *

"Okay, thanks Davis," said TK, "I hope things go well."

"You and hope, TK," replied Davis over the phone, causing them both to laugh, "I'll see ya, remember: we're meeting Tai and Matt for a pick-up game after the Digital World."

"Right, see ya there."

"What did Davis want?" asked Kari.

They were studying together for a major test coming up and they wanted to be prepared.

"Just to tell me that Yolei asked to talk with him, alone, and to keep you busy all day tomorrow," replied TK, with a smirk that made Kari blush.

She remembered when she, Yolei, and Cody decided to spy on them that day a few weeks ago and got yelled at for it, she was still apologetic to Davis, who forgave her, but she couldn't help but feel bad about leaving him in the dust like that, like their friendship was meaningless. She knew she had to talk to Davis as well, but relented to letting Yolei have her turn.

TK soon turned her attention away from Davis, so they could get back to studying for their test.

* * *

The next day, Davis met up with Yolei and she followed him to where they were going to talk. He led her to an out-of-the-way bar, which immediately stopped Yolei in her tracks.

"You can't be serious!" she demanded.

"I know the owner here," replied Davis, "He's a good family friend and I asked him a favor yesterday after you called. He's got a room for us to use, that's totally away from the customers. Besides, you think anyone would be able to get at you without meeting your temper first?"

This caused Yolei to blush, remembering all the times her anger got the better of her, some with good reason, others just because. She sighed. She really wanted to do this, even though the bar made her wary, but she steeled herself, before looking at Davis again.

"Anyone touches me inappropriately, I'm holding you responsible," promised Yolei.

"Why do you think I'd suggest this place if I wasn't sure you were safe?"

Yolei had to admit, while Davis wasn't the smartest around, he had enough common sense to put others needs before their own. So, she relented to letting Davis lead her inside.

Inside, it was quiet for a bar, no more than about a dozen or so customers either at the bar, the booths, or playing pool. After serving a customer, the person behind the counter turned to see Davis and Yolei walking it.

"Well," he said, "If it isn't the daft bugger bringing in a lass of his own. I got you set up in conference room 1."

(AN1)

"Daft bugger?" whispered Yolei to Davis as they crossed the room.

"Well, he nicknames just about everyone he gets to know long enough," replied Davis, as they entered the room and closed the door behind themselves, "Jun's nickname is 'purple spiker', since she started taking up Volleyball in her spare time."

(AN2)

"Are you sure that's not just because of her hair?" countered Yolei.

"Who says it can't be both?" replied Davis in rebuttal.

This got Yolei to laugh a bit. Now she was starting to see the humor TK was talking about.

"Okay," said Yolei, getting serious, "What's going on with you? You're acting different, even around us, and I'm not really liking it."

"You're going to have to be more specific," replied Davis, "A lot of things have changed since we started going to the Digital World."

"First of all, this," said Yolei, "For one thing, you seem a lot calmer. Sure, you still act hotheaded sometimes, but more and more I see you being levelheaded, and thinking things through."

"Well," said Davis, thinking about it, "I guess I treat it like a soccer game. Not an actual game, per say, but enough so that I get my head thinking more strategically. I know I'm not the smartest person in school, but I have learned enough from Tai, yes Tai, over the years to treat soccer as a strategy game. Not to mention Matt has helped me keep a level head to be able to make plans on the spot."

"Okay, but what about spending time with Ken all of a sudden. I know we've harshed on you in the past about it, but you always told us that Ken wasn't a bad guy. I mean he practically tortured you in that Deltamon incident, but you still forgave him. I know I had a crush on the guy, but even I would move on more easily than that."

"'Had'?" quipped Davis.

"Okay, so I still like him somewhat, but being the Digimon Emperor didn't help all that much."

"Well, I just figured Ken wasn't all bad. I mean, think about it from his view. His first experience in this world wasn't the best it could be and it just went downhill from there. He lost his kindness along the way and started forgetting Digimon as actual beings, with feelings and emotions just like humans."

"Wow," said Yolei sadly, "I never thought of it that way."

"Hey," said Davis, trying to cheer her up, "That's all in the past now. Besides, if there's one GOOD thing that came from all of this is all the battling our Digimon went through in making themselves stronger to battle Arukenimon's minions. Not that I would want to go through all that again, but you gotta admit, Ken practically did us a favor."

Yolei was shocked; Davis rationalized with common sense and an open mind. A month ago Yolei would have accused Davis of being an imposter, but with everything explained the way Davis did, it made sense, and that scared Yolei at some level. However, if she was ever going to make up what she did to Davis, she had to accept that Davis was growing up.

"Hey," said Yolei, picking her words carefully, "Remember when we first met?"

"Are you saying you don't?" replied Davis, putting a look of confusion on his face.

Yolei gave him a look and Davis smiled.

"Okay, kidding," said Davis, "Yes, I remember."

(AN3)

(Flashback)

_A few weeks after Davis and Kari met, Kari met Yolei, a loud brash girl who somehow found a connection with the Child of Light. After school, they were walking by the soccer field, Kari wanting to wait for Tai, Sora, and Davis to finish practice, and Yolei wanting to meet Kari's other friends. As they approached the field, they heard a voice._

"_WATCH OUT!" shouted a voice from the field._

_Yolei and Kari turned just in time to see a soccer ball heading right towards them. Kari, having had experience with this many times before, was able to duck in time, leaving the ball to hit Yolei square in the noggin. Yolei was knocked for a loop and fell down, swirls in her eyes. As Kari was trying to see if there was any permanent damage, Davis ran up, Tai and Sora behind him a few yards._

"_Sorry about that," apologized Davis, "I'm still trying to control that."_

_That snapped Yolei back to consciousness. Without thought or reason, or warning for that matter, Yolei jumped up and slapped Davis so hard, Tai and Sora had to catch him before he fell over._

"_YOU JERK!" shouted Yolei, "HOW DARE YOU KICK THAT BALL INTO MY FACE!"_

_Davis snapped back at this and retaliated in his own manner. Something about the girl really made him want to lash right back._

"_HEY! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" shouted back Davis._

"_SORRY DOESN'T FIX THIS BRUISE ON MY HEAD!"_

"_WELL, NEITHER DOES SLAPPING ME!"_

_Yolei, feeling like this wouldn't end if she shouted back again, just turned and 'humph'ed before walking away. Kari, who was shocked at what happened, and the resulting argument, tried to follow Yolei to try and get her to apologize, or at least try to help her see that Davis was a good guy._

_Davis growled, before saying, "Something about that girl tells me we're NOT going to be the best of friends."_

"_Oh really," said Tai, "What was your first clue?"_

"_The ball to the face, or the slap of retaliation?" added Sora._

_Davis continued to grumble as he got the ball and returned to Tai and Sora._

"_Let's just get this practice over with," grumbled Davis, "My parents want me home within the hour to clean my room, again!"_

_Tai and Sora just chuckled as the three of them returned to practice._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Yolei and Kari made it to Yolei's place, above the corner store her parents had recently purchased to open business to help pay for rent and such. Yolei's mom did what she could with the first aid kit, but Yolei would still be sporting that bruise for at least a week._

"_I don't know what you see in that Davis, Kari," grumbled Yolei, "He a real jerk!"_

"_That's not nice," replied Kari, defending her friend, "He's my friend! Not to mention a nice boy!"_

"_Sounds to me like you like him," said Yolei, shifting into her teasing mode, which she developed from having so many older brothers and sisters._

"_Yeah," replied Kari, clueless as to what Yolei was implying, "He's one of my best friends, and he's one of my few best friends that's my age. What's wrong with that?"_

"_Oh nothing," said Yolei, in an 'innocent' tone that screamed: YOU TOTALLY LIKE-LIKE HIM, or at least have a crush._

(Flashback End)

After thinking back to that day, Davis and Yolei had a good laugh as to how that day affected their friendship for the past 3-4 years.

"You DO know that was an accident, right?" said Davis, after their laughter died down, "Like I knew you and Kari were there when I hit that foul shot?"

"Yeah," replied Yolei, "But it still hurt."

"And that slap didn't?" quipped Davis.

"Sorry," said Yolei.

"It's okay," said Davis, before smirking, "I forgave you a long time ago, but not right away."

"I AM still sorry about what happened," said Yolei, speaking of the events the past month or so, "I know it's hard being a leader. It doesn't help that we followed TK's advice more than yours either."

"It's okay. TK IS the most experienced one of us out of the new team. If he had been made leader, I think I'd be the only one who had a problem with it, at least at first."

"But we need a leader who'll be prepared to fight no matter the situation," said Yolei, her eyes quivering a bit, "And for the older Digidestined it was Tai. For us, it has to be you, no matter how much we want to think otherwise."

"Don't tell me you're getting sentimental?" said Davis, a small smirk still on his face, "And here I wonder where the REAL Yolei is?"

"Well," snapped Yolei, "I AM trying to be more sincere, you know."

Davis, instead of retaliating as he did in the past, just smiled, and said, "I know. And that's why I wonder about you. Every time we interact, we put on this façade that makes people believe we either have a love-hate relationship going on, or we were married in a previous life. And as much 'fun' as it could be, we need to move past that if we're ever going to be true friends."

"You're right, Davis," said Yolei, "Thanks for talking with me. I think I understand now why Tai chose you as a leader, and why Matt agreed with him."

"And I'm starting to see why Sora and Mimi chose you to inherit love and sincerity."

"Hey," said Yolei, getting up and heading for the door, "We've still got the afternoon to hang out. Let's go somewhere and hang out, like the arcade or something."

"Sure," said Davis.

They exited the room, gave a goodbye to Liam, the bartender, and left the bar. They headed out to hang out, and maybe get a better start on their newly found friendship.

(Story End)

Well, that went spiraling out of my original intent, but it still works. I know it might be confusing, but when has anything between them been easily understood, right?

Okay, you know the drill: review if you like it. If it could be better, then tell me; however, I don't like it when people tell me I'm doing a pathetic job without anything valid reason or any attempt at being nice about it.

Alright, enough ranting, time for Author Notes.

AN1: This guy is Liam. He is a character from the fanfic 'As long as she's happy' by Ben Myatt. He's a decent writer, and I think this fic of his is pretty darn good. So, check it out when you have the time, like right after you finish reading this, or something.

AN2: This doesn't have to be true, just funny. Besides, they never mention too much about Jun to begin with, so I'm using my expansive imagination to utilize this.

AN3: Again, like in the last fic, this one is purely for this fanfic, but it would be hilarious if this were how those two met, right?

Later,

RDF1


End file.
